la soledad
by Anii Haruko
Summary: leanlo la verdad me inspire :d heheheh esta tristesito oooo y pongan esta cancion pa leerlo le da un toke tristee /watch?v rhN7SG-H-3k


Una pelirrosa estaba sentada en una banca llorando su respiración era agitada estaba completamente triste pues el se había ido dejándola sola habían pasado ya dos años no se habían visto ella aun tenia la esperanza de el que el volviera pero le decían que no volvería que perdía el tiempo que pensara en alguien mas y ahí estaba ella mirando al cielo sentada en aquella banca con la mirada perdida en esa noche fría

-aun sigo aquí esperando…siendo tan ilusa…-se levanto dispuesta a irse-sigh…tan sola me siento sin ti.

-mph…pensé que estarías dispuesta a esperarme todo lo que tardara-dijo una voz tras de ella.

Se voltio y no vio a nadie solo una brisa que azotaba con su cuerpo, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras se abrazaba a si misma:

-mírame ahora creyendo oír tu voz…que ilusa soy, odio esto no soporto este sentimiento dime porque…-se callo y siguió llorando.

Comenzó a soplar el aire, caían pequeños copos de nieve, hacia tanto frío que veía su aliento, pero no paraba de llorar amargamente si tan solo no la hubiera dejado sola, el tenia razón no sabia lo se sentía la soledad pero ahora que el no estaba lo sentía, quería morir, quería gritarle que volviera que sin el no vivía, que lo necesitaba junto a ella, pero ella sabia que no vendría el no la amaba y eso ella lo sabia:

-deja de llorar-otra vez esa voz susurrándole que dejara de llorar pero solo lograba que llorara mas.

-no eres real vete-no quería subir la mirada y no ver nada solo el cielo-por favor…ya no quiero…llorar…

-pues deja de hacerlo…deja de llorar-de nuevo esa voz pero sonaba agotada.

Al oír su voz solo venían recuerdos a su mente de cuando estaban juntos cuando el sonreía por alguna tontería pero el más doloroso fue cuando el se fue, ella se le confeso y lo único que el hizo fue decir gracias y noquearla; comenzó a llorar de nuevo:

-Sakura…levántate aquí estoy…-esa voz se oía tan real pero ojala así fuera.

-basta…porfa-favor…tu no estas ¡AQUÍ!- no quería abrir los ojos, los mantenía cerrados.

-Sakura mírame-su voz se escuchaba tan real que se oía su respiración agitada.

-¡BASTAAA! No eres real…basta-grito llorando.

-abre los ojos Sakura…-pidió esa voz con un tono de preocupación.

-¡NOO! Solo veré la soledad de nuevo…no quiero estar sola sasuke-kun…no de nuevo…-susurro con tristeza.

-estoy aquí abre los ojos…mírame…-pedía su voz con tristeza.

-¡NOO! Mientes no eres real…-chillo con tristeza.

-levántate…- dijo fríamente.

Se levanto pero no abrió los ojos se miraba tan frágil tan débil, no quería abrirlos y encontrarse sola ahí de nuevo:

-abre los ojos…-le ordeno.

-¡NO!-se negó rotundamente-se que al abrirlos no veré nada ¡TU! No estas aquí solo eres una ilusión-sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lagrimas.

-abre los ojos…Sakura…-ordeno de nuevo.

-¡NOOOO!-grito llorando.

Sintió unos brazos envolverla, podía oler su aroma pero sabia que si abría los ojos todo se iría de nuevo solo estaría ella sola ahí, solo quería disfrutar de aquella ilusión aunque fuera un poco mas solo un poco:

-abre los ojos…Sakura-ordeno.

-si los abro te iras de nuevo-se abrazo a el se sentía tan real pero la esperanza de que fuera real se había marchitado al igual que su corazón-…no quiero que te vayas aunque seas una ilusión-dijo llorando levemente.

-Sakura…abre los ojos…por favor-ordeno pero con un deje de tristeza.

-te iras…lose…-dijo cabizbaja.

-no me iré…ábrelos aquí estoy…-dijo mientras se aproximaba a su cara para que sintiera su aliento y la beso dulcemente.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí estaba junto con ella besándola se abrazo a el

-¡sasuke-kun!-grito llorando amargamente-¿eres tu?..

-si soy yo…aquí estoy ya no te dejare nunca mas sola por…por que te amo Sakura…-sonrío.

-te extrañe…-dijo triste

-lose…mi Sakura…ya no te dejare sola…-aseguro.

-lo prometes!-dijo feliz

-lo prometo…-y la beso dulcemente

Y asta aquí queridos amigos la soledad causa mucho daño ilusiones si pero hay que ver la vida de nuevo ser feliz y esperar lo que viene!

Pongan reviews XD


End file.
